leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragoon224/Changes Riot can make to LoL
Okay this is going to be a wall of text so to reduce its size most things that are fine I won't mention. I know with some of these ideas many of you wont agree but with many you might agree but any feedback is good aslong as you explain your reasons so lets start Champions Anivia She is fun as is but her skin needs an update and she needs a legendary skin..Human anivia seems like the best idea even after all this time. Ashe Her passive as we all know is useless so i suggest a root that charges on the same mechanic as it does now and if it trigers the damage is 1.7 of her total AD.... the root lasts 1 sec but the enemy can move he just cant move more than 300 away from the point he got hit. Her Q can also get bonus magic damage similar to blighted quiver and every level adds 0.1 sec to the pasive root but only if its active to a maximum of a 1.5 sec root. Ezreal No big change just some AD scailing on his other abilities like 0.5 AD for his W and E each. His ulti needs to choose weather its magic or physical damage based on which of the 2 scailings adds more damage. Karthus Powerful indeed but his skin looks just so outdated and it needs to be fixed. Leona She is a powerful support but she needs a change to get her to where she was ment to go a tank either jungeling or even better solo top...so im thinking a unique mechanic that gets her passively defensive if her team is close but realy offensive if she is alone in a 1500 area... this way support leona isn't affected but her jungeling and solo top capabilities are improved Renekton What can i say near OP at the start and UP at mid and late game.... he needs the Garen treatment to shift some of his power to mid and late game. I have no idea how to do this though. Ryze Same problem as Karthus...... his skin is just so ugly and outdated. Soraka Her skin is the bigest problem for me but her kit also feels like litle more than a heal bot with a anoying anti AP carry silence. Taric Again his skin.... it makes him look Gay knight, Umm I mean a Gem knight.... less jewels and mor badassery Tristana Her late game Dps is huge but maybe ad a few minor AD ratios to her spells for early game. Her passive can also start working at level 1... 9 extra range at lvl18 wont be be game breaking and atleast she wil have a passive at lvl 1. Tryndamere Now every one relax iI'm not going to QQ Tryndamere is OP in fact its the other way around... now alot of thing need to happen to his kit but the big problem is his ulti.....it is literaly a safetynet for bad positioning and it needs to be adressed so heres my idea of a fix... same as it is now exept the duration scail with level new values are 5/6.5/8 sec BUT (with great power comes great responsibility) it can no longer be activated while stuned, supressed or silenced... Additionaly towers and truedamage can still kill him. Twisted Fate His skin is out dated and his E needs an active. His passive is also more for a support. Victor He needs to be able to combine all 3 augments at the end of the game. but keep it so only 1 skill is changed but the victor himself gets statboosts from the other components. Xerath He needs a passive that rewards you for hiting long range skill shots. Items More just ideas which i will create blogs for at anothe time but lets touch this aswell. Haunting guise, Spirit visage and Executioner's calling needs to build into lategame items. There is also a great need for a AD/spell vamp item. On-hit builds need some better items. Well this is all i got for now but leave coments and tell me why you like or dislike some of my ideas. Category:Blog posts